Harry Potter and the Soul of Evil
by SoulTourniquet
Summary: Harry and friends search for the horcruxes and find more than they bargained for. Pairings are: HG, RHr


Disclaimer: 1) I 'm not British, 2) I'm not richer than the Queen of England, 3) I don't live even on the same hemisphere as Edinburgh and 4) My name is not J.K. Rowling – So these characters and places and such ain't mine. I only claim anything you don't recognize and I do thank Ms. Rowling for allowing us to dream in her world for a while!

**Chapter One – Perhaps a Tablespoon**

Harry stared out over the lake for a few minutes after his discussion with Ron and Hermione. He reached into his pocket and felt the cold metal of the fake horcrux. He grimaced as he thought how much this little locket had cost him, and the rest of the wizarding world. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fight their way out of his eyes. His sadness was quickly extinguished by the emotion that had devoured him ever since he had seen Dumbledore breathe his last. Righteous anger. He had a right to feel this way. First, his parents. Second, his godfather. Third, his mentor. And the cowardly monster behind it all was the current focus of Harry's anger. Voldemort. He gripped the small golden locket ever tighter as he thought about what Voldemort had done. Yes, he still blamed Snape for Dumbledore's murder, but he apportioned it equally to Voldemort. He was the lying, manipulative tosser that inspired people to such hate.

He was jarred out of this state of mind by the startling revelation that awaited his eyes leaning up against a tree not fifty feet from where he now stood. Ron Weasley was kissing Hermione Granger. He wanted to turn away, but was so entranced by this vision, he could not help but stare. He marveled at how happy they looked when they finally released their kiss. He just smirked at what he thought Ginny would say about - no. He couldn't let that particular thought enter his head. _But you miss her. '_Yeah I do… but it's for her own good.' _Hers… or yours? '_Shut it you.'

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand towards him, both blushing at the smirk on Harry's face.

"Got it together, then?" he asked

They both nodded and blushed again, and they all set off for the castle to retrieve their things for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry again began the silent chant in his head. _The cup, the locket, the snake, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's… The cup, the locket, the snake, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's. _His silent musings were interrupted quite abruptly as he entered the common room and ran dead into a furious red head.

"Oh, here comes the conquering hero and his two bloody best mates, all chummy. Well, I am certainly glad to see you doing so well laughing it up with your two _best mates,_ Potter!" With that, Ginny Weasley stormed out of the common room and up the girls dormitory staircase.

"What the bloody hell was that all about, mate?", inquired Ron.

"N-Nothing. Just never mind…" Harry replied nervously, afraid of Ron's reaction to the news of he and Ginny's break up.

"Harry… what did you do?", asked Hermione, a knowing look gracing her features. "You didn't do something stupid like break up with her?"

Harry winced and nodded apprehensively.

Ron looked at Harry and rather than the expected response of a well placed punch to the head, Ron just grinned slyly at him. "Well, mate, it was nice knowing you."

Harry blinked at him stupidly, "What are you on about?"

"Well," replied Ron, "At least you won't have to worry about You Know Who. Ginny will kill you long before you get a chance at the old bugger." At this, he collapsed into a chair and began to laugh, almost maniacally.

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at her boyfriends antics, but then turned her attention to Harry. "You know, Harry, you really are being a bit silly. Why did you break up with her?"

Harry grimaced at her and then replied, "I don't want her to get hurt, everyone around me gets hurt..."

"You are an idiot, mate." The answer came from Ron, not Hermione. " So does that mean that Hermione and I mean less to you than Ginny does. No, don't answer that mate. I know she does. And no, it doesn't bother me. Because if you looked at me like you look at her, you would bloody well be looking for a good place to hide. But if you think that breaking up with her is going to keep her safe, your thicker than I was when it came to Hermione. Mate, she's a Weasley. A blood traitor. She could die tomorrow, and it would have nothing to do with you. So, the real question is, did you break up with her for her, or for you? Seems like you ought to apologize mate, and fast, for beins so damed selfish."

Harry gaped at Ron as though he had grown a second head. Hermione, however, laid a smooth kiss on her boyfriend's lips and said, "Maybe you've upgrade to a tablespoon..."


End file.
